Saint SeiyaThe Titans Return
by Saga Gemini
Summary: The Titans were the rulers before the Greek Gods. When they escape from their prison they seek their revenge on all of the Gods, including Athena. Advice welcomed, comments appreciatted.
1. Chapter 1

In greek mythology, the mighty Titans were worshipped as "the ones stronger than the gods themselves". They ruled everything before the olympians. The Titan Cronos made sure to be ruler by killing each of his children as they were born. But his saddened wife, Rhea, hid one of their children from Cronos. This child was Zeus. As Zeus grow old he plans to overthrow his father. And he and group of Titan traitors over throw Cronos and they keep the Titans in a place called Tartarus a place under the underworld, now known as Hades. When Seiya and the other bronze knights save Athena from Hades and destroy the underworld, they made a crack on the floor between Hades and Tartarus, this crack is enough to let the 12 Titans escape. Now seeking revenge on the gods who overthrew them, the 12 Titans decide to attack Olympus and kill the gods. This includes Athena. The Saints are called again to protect Saori, but Saori wants to fight by herself. On their way to protect Athena, who is located at Olympus, the knights run into the Titans. Realizing who they are the knights attack and are humilliated by just one Titan. But they are spared because they were responsible for their escape. The knights are now challenged beyond gods. To beat the Titans the bronze knights need power beyond the god's own power. They need to reach the Illumination Cosmo. This cosmo will turn the Knights into human-gods. Can they reach this unseen level? Or will they finally burn out their cosmo? Find out in this final chapter of Saint Seiya.

**The Return Of The Titans!**


	2. I must fight alone

**Saint Seiya- The Titans Return**

**Part One - Chapter One**

_**"I must fight alone"**_

With love, power, friendship, honor and courage, the Bronze Saints had exceded the highest cosmos and have defeated the best warriors of the Hades world.

One bronze saint has burt out his cosmo. Possibly one of the most loyal and greatest of Saints, the Pegasus Saint, Seiya, is now living on a wheelchair, in the last battle againts Hades, Seiya managed to burn his cosmos as high as his body and his consollation could take. Now under the care of Athena, Seiya senses something, over a dozen cosmos, but he's worried about just one because that cosmo is very close to him and Athena. The owner of this cosmo is coming from the sky, and this cosmo is extremely strong, stronger than the cosmos of the Hades Specters. Suddenly a light shines down from the clouds, we see Athena not worried as she knows exactly what is going on. Seiya remains motionless. A figure comes down from the clouds and into the light, Athena then speaks to him.

Athena: What is it, messenger of Zeus, Heros? Does the mighty God Zeus need my help? Or does he want to complain some more about life on earth?

The man floating in the air sprouts his wings and is introduced as Heros, the messenger of Zeus.

Heros: Goddess Athena, Pegasus Saint. I have come to earth for the first time to deliver a message from Zeus, the God of all life. The message reads as follows: "The Titans are coming."

Athena then looks at Seiya. She sees his body tattered and torn, then she looks deeper into him and sees his heart and cosmo those are still alive and well. But she knows she can't ask her loyal Saints to fight beside her once again. She wants to fight this battle by herself.

Athena: Mt. Olympus is in danger, and all the gods are scared, now they want me to help them? After I had to fight Hades by myself with no help at all? Poseidon should be the only one who should ask help from me not the mighty Zeus, the King of all Gods.

Athena turns around and looks towards the direction of Mt. Olympus.

Athena: I shall help defeat the Titans, and I will come back right back here and take care of Seiya and the rest of the world, but I don't want to hear from Zeus again after that.

Heros: I shall tell that to Zeus.

Heros the messenger flies back into the cloud and the cloud moves towards Mt. Olympus.

Athena then stares at Seiya and she sees his cosmos rising.

Athena: Seiya... No, you will not fight. This fight is not for you, it is for me Seiya.

Athena then leaves Seiya and starts to walk to Mt. Olympus. As Athena walks farther and farther, Seiyas cosmo keeps rising. Athena notices this but keeps walking as tears drops from her eyes.


End file.
